These Prison Walls
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: Takes place within Civil Wars Part 2. What happened when Senna and Tonraq were arrested? What was their ordeal in prison like? R/R


DISC: I DO not own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

A/N: This came to mind while listening to Civil Wars Part 1.

"These Prison Walls"

Senna shivered as the truck brought her and her husband closer and closer to their final destination. As she tried to tamp her fear down, a million thoughts swirled through her mind. How could this have happened? How could her brother-in-law do this to them? She remembered the look of utter desperation and fear on her daughter's face as they locked eyes before she was led away. Senna didn't blame Korra in the least. She knew it wasn't her fault. Unalaq was the only one to blame.

Feeling a gentle, strong shoulder brush up against her own, Senna started. She relaxed when she heard her husband's voice in her left ear.

"Senna, it'll be okay. We'll be back home soon," Tonraq tried his best to reassure her while his own mind buzzed with unanswered questions and a rising hot anger towards his brother. He understood why Unalaq would do this to him, but why drag Senna into it? She hadn't done anything wrong. He hadn't either for that matter, but he wasn't thinking about himself right now. Ever since he had first woken up in Katara's healing hut and locked eyes with Senna as she healed his injuries, all he wanted to do was protect her from harm. That desire intensified when she had told him about her past. Tonraq wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't protect Senna from everything. But he would definitely try. As he locked eyes with his trembling wife, he knew at least in this situation, he had failed.

Senna was about to reply when the truck stopped. Sooner than the water tribe woman would have liked, a northern water tribe soldier opened the back door and roughly pulled her out. She winced as the cuffs rubbed against her skin. She bit back a cry of pain, trying to stay strong.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Tonraq ordered. He caught up with Senna in a matter of minutes and glared at the soldier.

"Just keep moving," the officer ordered.

Senna obeyed. She just wanted to get the cuffs off. the skin around her wrists was starting to turn red from the metal rubbing against it.

Whether it was Tonraq's size or the glare he leveled with the officer or both, the man softened towards Senna.

"Get in there," the officer pushed Senna into a room. He pushed Tonraq in after her. "Don't even think of trying to escape." With that, he took Senna's cuffs off.

The minute they were removed, Senna wasted no time in rubbing circulation back into her wrists. As she did so, she locked eyes with her husband as tears started streaming down her face. Closing her eyes, she tried to not start shaking again.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be okay," Tonraq moved closer to his wife and rested his head on her right shoulder.

Senna rested her head against his chest as the tears continued to fall.

"Tonraq, Korra looked so scared," Senna sobbed.

"I know," Tonraq wished he could pull Senna into his arms and comfort her, but he couldn't do anything with the handcuffs on. "She'll be fine. We'll be back with her soon."

"I hope you're right," Senna whispered.

Just then, another officer entered the room. He walked over to the couple. Pushing Tonraq and Senna apart, he un cuffed Tonraq before motioning them to sit down at a nearby table.

Senna and Tonraq did so.

"You'll be in separate cells," the officer informed them. "And don't even think about trying to escape. The cells are heavily guarded." He sneered as he glanced at Senna. "Don't worry. We take really good care of our female inmates."

Senna shuddered. She felt Tonraq pull her close and run a hand through her hair.

"Don't you even think about touching my wife," Tonraq growled.

"I wouldn't dream of it. But I can't say the same for the guards on the day shift. They're bored."

Senna felt another shudder go through her. She relaxed a fraction when she felt Tonraq's hand in hers.

"Someone will be in to ask you a few questions," the soldier told the couple. With that, he left.

A few minutes later, another soldier entered the room. He sat across from the couple and opened a folder. Eyeing the couple from head to toe, he started the interview.

"Senna, did you know anything about the rebels plans to assassinate Unalaq?"

"No," Senna replied.

The soldier nodded.

"Are you sure about that?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"She's telling the truth," Tonraq interjected. "She didn't know anything about it."

The soldier nodded. He glared at Tonraq before starting to question him. Before he did so, he turned back to Senna.

"You'll be moved to your cell while I interrogate your husband."

Senna wanted to stay, to make sure Tonraq would be okay, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to. Deciding not to fight, she went quietly.

"Sweetheart, I'll be okay," Tonraq comforted.

Senna took a deep breath and nodded.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Tonraq managed to pull Senna in for a hug and one quick kiss before a second soldier arrived and separated them again.

Before she knew it, she was being escorted to a cell. She managed to hold her tears back until she was alone. She prayed that the guards wouldn't bother her. As she sat on the small cot within the cell, Senna prayed that Korra was okay.

******

A few hours later, Senna's eyes opened at the sound of someone opening her cell and entering. She pushed herself up against the wall. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she prayed whoever had come to call didn't have devious intentions.

"You have a visitor," the Northern soldier informed her.

"Who?" Senna asked. She was positive Tonraq wouldn't be let out to see her.

"Your daughter," the soldier replied.

Senna nodded. She followed the guard out of the holding cell and down a hallway. Entering the same room where she and Tonraq had been interrogated a few hours ago, her eyes lit up upon seeing Korra standing near the door. To Senna's relief, the guard left them alone. He stood outside the room, but he did give them some time to themselves.

"You have ten minutes," the guard told Senna.

Senna barely nodded in his direction. She was too focused on her daughter who had just wrapped her arms around her neck as tears streamed down her face.

"Korra!" Senna reached her arms out and Korra ran into them, holding on for all it was worth.

"Little one, it's okay, it's okay…" Senna ran a hand through Korra's hair in an effort to calm her down. "Shh, little one, it's okay. Everything will be straightened out soon," she comforted.

"You don't understand," Korra started to explain. Her next words were so soft, they matched Senna's tone perfectly. "It's my fault."

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Senna pulled Korra in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I told Unalaq about the meeting. I shouldn't have said anything! And now because of me, you and Dad are…I'm sorry, Mom!" With that, the tears came.

"Korra, listen to me. Your father and I don't blame you. We love you so much. I promise, we'll be out of here by tomorrow. Now I want you to go home and get a good night's sleep."

"I don't think I can," Korra whispered.

"Try," her mother encouraged. "Your father and I will be home before you know it."

"I love you," Korra whispered as she felt her mother kiss her forehead.

"I love you too," her mother assured her.

The guard returned shortly to escort Senna back to her cell. As Senna resumed her position on the cot, she prayed Tonraq would be able to get through to their daughter. She had a feeling while she had been able to bring Korra some comfort, she was unable to convince her of the truth. As her eyes started to close, she prayed everything would be straightened out soon.

THE END


End file.
